Harry Potter en de Schaduw
by bloem1990
Summary: AU Er worden gevaarlijke grappen uitgehaald op Zweinstein, en een mysterieuze schaduwfiguur schiet te hulp. Fred en George Wemel lijken erachter te zitten, maar is dit eigenlijk wel zo? En wie is de schaduwfiguur? Is hij een vriend of een vijand? hfst4
1. Default

**Harry Potter en de Schaduw****  
Geschreven door: **bloem1990  
**Taal: **Nederlands  
**Gerne: **Avontuur, mysterie, humor, vriendschap  
**Rating: **T

**Samenvatting: **(Dit verhaal vind plaats in boek 5, maar niet alle gebeurtenissen kloppen met het boek). Iedereen krijgt genoeg van Dorathea Omber, die de hele school lijkt te terroriseren. Fred en George zijn van plan om een grap met haar uit te halen, en dat lijkt ook te gebeuren als de 5e jaars van Griffoendor bijna samen met hun lokaal Verweer tegen de Zwarte kunsten worden opgeblazen. Gelukkig voor hen kwam Omber niet opdagen, waardoor ze niet in het lokaal waren ten tijde dat die ontplofte en er verschijnt een mysterieuze schaduw persoon, die hen daarbij ook nog heeft 'gered'. In de tijden daarna gebeuren er nog meer rare dingen in het kasteel, en de schaduw - zoals iedereen hem noemt - duikt telkens op om te helpen. Fred en George zijn de hoofdverdachten in de zaak, hoewel er geen bewijs is. En als zij het niet zijn, wie zit er dan achter?

**Disclaimer: **Ik heb HP niet bedacht, dat was J.K Rowling!!

_Veel plezier met lezen!_


	2. Hoofdstuk 1: Plannen?

**Hoofdstuk 1 - Plannen?**

Als Harry op een waterige Dinsdag wakker wordt, valt het hem meteen op; er mist iets, ook al weet hij niet wát. Dat wordt hem pas duidelijk als hij zich zuchtend overeind hijst en naar Ron's bed kijkt. Het is leeg, maar onopgemaakt. Harry weet echter meteen dat hij zich geen zorgen hoeft te maken als hij ziet dat Ron's kleren en schooltas + boeken ook schitteren in afwezigheid. Hij kan meteen de conclusie trekken dat Ron allang vertrokken is naar de Grote zaal voor het ontbijt.

Na één blik op zijn horloge dat nog op zijn nachtkastje ligt, ziet hij dat hij nog minstens 15 minuten heeft om te ontbijten voordat de lessen beginnen, en iets in hem zegt dat ze vandaag weer verweer tegen de Zwarte kunsten hebben. Meteen daarna ontdekt hij dat zijn schoenen opeens foetsie blijken te zijn en hij moet zich onmiddellijk uit bed laten glijden om ze op te sporen, nadat hij zich haastig heeft aangekleed.

* * *

Als Harry zich ongeveer 10 minuten later naar de Grote zaal heeft gesleept (mét zijn teruggevonden schoenen) en zich tussen Ron en Fred wurmt aan de tafel van Griffoendor, merkt hij pas dat hij zich eigenlijk behoorlijk ellendig voelt en heeft hij daarbij het nare gevoel dt dit een rotdag gaat worden. Ron heeft daar duidelijk geen last van, want hij praat vrolijk (en hard) met de tweeling, die allebei een stuk papier in hun handen hebben en er af en toe dingen op schrijven. Hermelien zit tegenover hen, heeft duidelijk haar ontbijt al op en is verdiept in de Ochtendprofeet. Hij heeft de post dus al gemist. Ze reageert niet als hij haar een goede morgen wenst, dus trekt Harry zonder verder nog een woord te zeggen dat havermout naar zich toe en begint te eten.

Fred,George en Ron praten nog steeds en ondanks dat Harry tussen hen is zit, lukt het hem niet om erachter te komen waar ze het in hemelsnaam over hebben, totdat Hermelien haar krant laat zakken, zodat iedereen even op kijkt om of er nog belangrijk nieuws is, maar Hermelien schudt haar hoofd en vouwt de krant op, zodat ze hem in haar tas kan stoppen.

'Welke vakken hebben we vandaag?' vraagt Ron, als hij ziet dat Hermelien haar lesrooster pakt.

'We hebben eerst Verweer tegen de Zwarte kunsten,' antwoord Hermelien, al kijkende op haar lesrooster, en haar gezicht betrekt terwijl ze de rest aan kijkt.

'Joepie,' is Ron's droge antwoord. Hij kijkt niet op van het stuk papier dat hij snel uit Fred's hand heeft getrokken en dat hij nu op zijn gemak aan het lezen is.

'Oh ja, dat is echt iets om je op te verheugen,' zegt Harry sarcastisch. 'Anderhalf uur een saai hoofdstuk van een al even saai lesboek door spitten, terwijl er een oude pad om de 5 minuten in de nek hijgt om te controleren of je wel wat doet. Echt dikke pret.' Hermelien grijnst, en Ron ook, tenminste, dat vermoed Harry, want Ron's hele gezicht gaat zowat schuil achter het stuk papier.

'Je hebt helemaal gelijk,' zegt Fred goedkeurend.'Die Omber is een nachtmerrie, en daarom wordt het tijd dat iemand haar een lesje geeft.' Er kruipt een gemene grijns over zijn gezicht, en Hermeliens' grijns verdwijnt als sneeuw voor de zon.

'Jullie willen toch niet zeggen dat jullie een grap willen uithalen met haar hé?' vraagt ze streng en haar lesrooster valt uit haar hand, zodat hij half en half in haar bord landt.'Straks worden jullie nog van school gestuurd!'

'We hebben je allang gezegd Hermelien, dat dat ons niets meer kan schelen?' zegt George ongeduldig.'Omber verdiend gewoon een goede wraakactie. Helemaal omdat ze een vak naar de knoppen heeft geholpen.' Harry en Ron knikkend instemmend, maar Hermelien's wangen worden langzaam rood van onderdrukte woede.

'Als jullie zo graag plannetjes willen smeden,laat ons er dan alsjeblieft buiten,' zegt ze, met een stem die trilt.'Dan hebben wij in ieder geval niet de kans dat wij ook van school worden gestuurd omdat we medeplichtig zijn.'

'Kom nou Hermelien, jij hebt ook een hekel aan Omber,' zegt Harry verontwaardigd. 'Zou jij haar ook niet eens flink te grazen willen nemen?'

'Misschien wel, als het maar op een beleefde en nette manier zou gebeuren,' zegt Hermelien pinnig. De rest kijkt elkaar aan en Fred en George trekken tegelijkertijd hun wenkbrauwen op.

'Volgens mij bestaat er in Omber's geval geen nette en beleefde manier,' zegt Ron duister. Hij haalt zijn gezicht eindelijk achter het papier vandaan en geeft het met een goedkeurende glimlach terug aan Fred. Hermelien's ogen worden spleetjes terwijl ze dit toeziet.

'Jullie zijn al een plan aan het bekokstoven hé?' zegt ze zacht, maar duidelijk. Fred en George trekken zich echter niets aan van haar dreigende toontje. Integendeel:

'Is het al zo laat?' zegt George luchtig, met 1 oog op zijn horloge, 'Tijd om naar Kruidenkunde te gaan. Stronk heeft een hekel aan leerlingen die te laat komen! We zien jullie tijdens de pauze!' Voordat Hermelien nog iets kan zeggen, is de tweeling al opgestaan en weggelopen. Hermelien snuift luid en kijkt op haar eigen horloge.

'Ze hebben gelijk,' zegt ze, nog steeds op een onrustige toon. 'We komen te laat bij Omber!'

'MOETEN we echt gaan?' vraagt Ron, die opeens een beetje verveeld kijkt en met een elleboog op de tafel zet, zodat hij zijn hoofd in zijn hand kan laten rusten.

'Weet je Hermelien, slapen doe ik liever in bed, dat is een stuk comfortabeler',zegt Harry, die met moeite overeind gaat zitten. Ron grinnikt, maar Hermelien kan er niet om lachen. Ze is duidelijk een beetje uit haar doen en haar wangen zijn nog steeds rood als ze haar tas van de grond tilt.

'Ja, we moeten gaan, want zoals je weet Harry, zal Omber alle kansen om je strafwerk te geven met beide handen aanpakken!' brengt ze eruit. 'En ik denk niet dat Anderling daar erg blij mee is.'

'Oké,oké, ik kom al,' antwoord Harry, die zelf ook een beetje boos begint te worden en zijn lege kom havermout van zich af schuift, alvorens op te staan. Ron volgt zijn voorbeeld en de drie vrienden gaan gezamenlijk op weg naar het lokaal Verweer tegen de Zwarte kunsten.

* * *

Dit is geen lange wandeling en al snel kunnen ze zich bij hun klasgenoten Harry de gang in kijkt, ziet hij dat al bijna de complete klas aanwezig is, maar er is geen spoor te bekennen van Omber en dat was heel ongewoon. Omber gaf hen altijd de indruk dat ze al 10 minuten voor de les begon aanwezig was, om degenen die te laat komen meteen in de kraag te kunnen vatten.

Harry, Ron en Hermelien gaan naast Daan Thomas staan, die vlak bij de deur staat en nogal verveeld kijkt. Heel even is het stil en dan begint Ron opeens over Zwerkbal en al snel zijn ze druk in discussie. Het duurt echter niet lang of Belinda maakt zich even los uit haar groepje giechelende vriendinnen en loopt naar hen toe, met een gezicht dat rood is van opwinding.

'Hebben jullie een idee waar Omber uithangt?' vraagt ze, met een enthousiaste stem die precies past bij haar al enthousiaste gezicht. 'Denken jullie dat iemand haar te grazen heeft genomen?'

'Ik heb werkelijk géén idee,' zegt Ron snel, terwijl hij met zijn ogen draait,'Maar het kan me ook niets schelen.' Harry zegt helemaal niets en Hermelien slaat haar ogen ten hemel,terwijl ze Ron een harde por probeert te geven, maar hij ontwijkt haar elleboog makkelijk. Belinda's gezicht betrekt een beetje,terwijl ze 'bedankt' mompelt en zich snel naar het volgende groepje begeeft.

'Dat deed ze ook al voordat jullie aankwamen,' legt Daan Thomas uit, terwijl ze Belinda nakijken, die nu bij Marcel Lubbermans staat. Haar vriendinnen volgen haar op de voet en Hermelien snuift afkeurend.

Het enige wat ze nu nog kunnen doen, is wachten.

**Wordt vervolgt........**

* * *

**Geupload: 26 November 2008**

**Ik weet dat het heel lang geleden is dat ik iets aan dit verhaal heb gedaan, maar ik had echt totaal geen inspiratie meer.. :-(  
Nu ben ik wel weer van plan om verder te gaan, ik weet alleen niet hoe lang het duurt voordat ik een nieuw hoofdstuk online kan zetten. De hoofdstukken die ik al klaar heb wil ik nog steeds aanpassen omdat ze me niet bevallen, en ik weet niet hoe lang dat gaat duren...**

**Het kan trouwens zijn dat iedereen in dit verhaal een beetje OOC is, als je je daar aan ergert, raadt ik je aan om dit verhaal niet te lezen!**

**Reviews zijn welkom!**


	3. Hoofdstuk 2: Plannen uitgevoerd?

**Hoofdstuk 2 – Plannen uitgevoerd?!**

Er gaan 10 minuten voorbij, maar Omber is nog steeds niet komen opdagen voor hun les. De meeste mensen hebben hun zware schooltassen op de grond gezet en leunen lui tegen de muur, druk pratend met vrienden. Harry, Ron en Daan Thomas doen dit ook, in tegenstelling tot Hermelien, die op haar gemak aan de andere muur is gaan zitten en nu de laatste hand legt aan haar huiswerk van Voorspellend rekenen. Af en toe staart ze over haar boek heen woedend naar haar vrienden, alsof ze van mening is dat zij hun vrije tijd wel beter kunnen gebruiken, maar die zien dat niet of doen net alsof ze het niet zien.  
'Waarom denken jullie dat Omber niet komt opdagen?' vraagt Ron, die Hermelien geen blik waardig gunt.

'Het is altijd hetzelfde met leraren,' meent Daan Thomas.'Ze zijn woedend als wij eens een keertje te laat komen in de les, maar als ze zelf te laat zijn is er niets aan de hand!'

'Omber vind het normaal prachtig om ons les te geven,' zegt Harry nijdig.'Waarschijnlijk is het ministerie van Toverkunst ervan overtuigd dat we heel veel leren uit die dodelijk saaie boeken..' De anderen knikken overtuigd.

'Gelukkig hebben we SVP nog,' zegt Ron.'Leren we dit jaar tenminste nog wat nuttige spreuken voor onze S.L.I.J.M.B.A.L.'

Harry moet zijn best doen om niet te grinniken. Hij en de SVP plegen verzet, recht onder Omber's lelijke paddenneus en het voelt goed. Hij negeert Hermelien's afkeurende gesnuif, want hij weet dat zij ook mee luistert. Hij snapt niet waarom ze nou zo nodig moet snuiven; het was tenslotte **haar** idee.

Als hij uit het enige raam in de gang kijkt, lijkt het alsof het weer zich heeft aangepast aan zijn humeur; de lucht is dof grijs, met wolken die zo grijs zijn, dat je ze bijna zwart kunt noemen. Hier en daar vliegt een uil verstrooid rond. Doordat het zo donker is, valt er een donkere schaduw over de bomen en het meer, die nog net zichtbaar zijn.

Opeens wordt de hele gang – zonder waarschuwing - opgeschrikt door een luide knal, - die waarschijnlijk is gemaakt met een toverstok - en zegt een rauwe stem vanuit de schaduwen;  
'Wat doen jullie hier?'

Iedereen kijkt geschrokken op, en Ron's elleboog glijdt van de muur af, zodat hij snel richting de vloer valt,onderwijl ook Harry en Daan Thomas scheppend. Een zachte plof klinkt door de gang en de drie jongens liggen in een slordige hoop op het rode tapijt dat de vloer van de gang siert. Hermelien, die dit alles toeziet vanaf haar veilige plekje bij de andere muur, kijkt geschrokken van de schaduw naar de drie jongens, die nijdig overeind krabbelen. Daan Thomas mompelt zacht verwensingen terwijl hij over zijn zere hoofd wrijft, maar niet op het adres van Ron, wiens oren knalrood zijn geworden van schaamte. Ondertussen doet Harry zijn best om ervoor te zorgen dat hij Rons benen van de zijne af te krijgen, die geplet worden door het gewicht.

'Alles in orde jongens?' vraagt Hermelien met een klein stemmetje. Ze heeft haar boek laten vallen, die nu eenzaam en verlaten voor Ron's voeten ligt.

De schaduw lijkt zich echter niets aan te trekken van het lawaai dat de drie jongens hebben veroorzaakt. Een lichtstraal valt door het enige raam dat aanwezig is in de normaal zo donkere gang, zodat de gezichten van de geschrokken leerlingen op een vreemde manier verlicht worden. Niemand durft nog te bewegen terwijl ze in stilte naar de schaduwen staren, de enige plek die het licht niet lijkt te bereiken en waar een mysterieuze persoon staat die zichzelf niet wil laten zien.

Harry staakt zijn pogingen om zijn benen te bevrijden even om ook te kijken. Een naar gevoel bekruipt hem en op de een of andere manier lijkt het opeens veel kouder te worden in de gang. Alsof de aanwezigheid van de schaduwfiguur alle warmte wegzuigt. Het doet hem denken aan Dementors.

Als de schaduwfiguur opeens zijn of haar mond opendoet en daarmee de pijnlijke stilte die is gevallen verbreekt, schrikt iedereen zich een ongeluk en wordt Harry abrupt uit zijn gedachten getrokken.

''Ik denk dat deze les is vervallen,' zegt hij (of zij) met een diepe, rommelende stem die door de verder doodstille gang lijkt te stuiteren.'Hier zijn jullie niet veilig. Ga terug naar de toren van Griffoendor.'

Waarschijnlijk was dat laatste een bevel, want er verschijnt een lange arm uit de schaduwen, een arm die gehuld is in de zwarte wijde mouw van een mantel. Een lange,dunne, nogal bleke vinger wijst in de richting van de gang,als een soort levende routewijzer.

Net als sommigen aanstalten maken om ook echt terug te gaan naar de leerlingenkamer van Griffoendor, klinkt er plotseling een doffe BOEM. Voordat iemand ook maar iets kan doen, vliegt de deur van het lokaal Verweer tegen de Zwarte kunsten opeens uit zijn voegen en knalt tegen de tegenoverliggende muur,zodat hij in stukken uiteen spat.

Een stortvloed van vuil, hout en stof vliegt de gang door, dwars door de groep leerlingen heen, die snel omlaag duiken in een poging het te ontwijken, met hun handen voor hun gezicht.  
Harry voelt hoe zijn bril van zijn neus geblazen wordt en doet een poging hem te grijpen, maar zijn beeld is zo wazig dat hij niet ziet waar zijn bril heen is.

Zijn medeleerlingen zijn door de stortvloed niets meer dan donkere vlekken in de verte. Boven hem hoort hij Ron naar adem happen en het gewicht dat op zijn benen rust wordt nog zwaarder als resultaat van Ron's pogingen om zichzelf te beschermen. Overal hoor je mensen gedempt gillen door de loeiende wind heen.

Het lijkt eeuwen te duren, totdat de stortvloed net zo abrupt stopt als dat hij gestart is. De wind gaat liggen en het afgrijselijke geluid dat de stortvloed produceerde houdt op, zodat je alleen nog maar mensen hoort gillen. Doordat al het stof nog niet is gaan liggen, duurt het nog even voordat je weer een hand voor ogen kunt zien. Het laatste stof dwarrelt naar het prachtige tapijt, wiens rode kleur bijna niet meer te zien is door de enorme berg stof en vuil die er al ligt.

Harry's blik wordt heel langzaam weer duidelijker, maar doordat hij zijn bril nog steeds kwijt is, ziet hij nog steeds wazig. Het omlaag dwarrelende stof maakt dat er niet beter op. Tot zijn opluchting zien zijn klasgenoten er niet meer uit als raar gevormde vlekken.

5 minuten later, als al het stof is gaan liggen krabbelen de Griffoendors heel langzaam overeind. Alle blikken glijden meteen naar de plek waar de mysterieuze schaduwpersoon zich bevond, maar die is er niet meer.

Liever gezegd; niet alleen de schaduwpersoon is verdwenen, maar ook de schaduwen waar hij (of zij) zich in verborg. De plek die eerst alleen maar schaduw was, is nu net zo zonverlicht als de rest van de gang.

**Wordt vervolgd… **

* * *

**Geupload: 8 December 2008**

**A/N: Sorry voor de lengte; ik heb dit hoofdstuk ingekort zodat het verhaal beter door kan lopen.... Het volgende hoofdstuk is weer langer!**

**Reviews zijn welkom!**


	4. Hoofdstuk 3: Nog steeds niet veilig

**Hoofdstuk 3 – Nog steeds niet veilig  
**  
**Disclaimer:** Ik bezit niet HP!!!

* * *

Toen ze weer terug waren in de leerlingen kamer van Griffoendor waren de 5e jaars nog steeds niet uitgepraat over wat er daarstraks was gebeurd. Veel mensen vroegen zich af wie die mysterieuze schaduwpersoon was geweest,terwijl anderen hardop hoopten dat Omber nooit meer terugkwam.

Hermelien was hooguit gepikeerd over het feit dat Omber niet was komen opdagen zodat ze een (belangrijke) les hadden gemist, en dat liet ze duidelijk merken door heel hard op haar te mopperen. Omdat Harry wel beter wist, viel hij haar niet in de reden, maar liet haar uitrazen, terwijl hij af en toe dingen mompelde als 'Helemaal gelijk' en 'aha'.

'-Tijdens haar eigen les notabene! En dan durft zij Zwamdrift de laan uit te sturen, wat een afschuwelijk mens!' raasde Hermelien. Ze praatte zo hard dat verscheidende andere leerlingen naar haar meesten wisten dat het beter was om Hermelien niet voor haar voeten te lopen als ze boos was en de meesten maakten dan ook dat ze wegkwamen. Harry en Ron moesten moeite doen om haar bij te houden.

'-Echt het meest onbeschaamde,onbeschofte mens dat ik ooit heb ontmoet. Ik hoop dat Perkamentus haar snel de laan uit stuurt en,-'

'Ze zou zichzelf de laan uit moeten sturen,' valt Ron haar terloops in de rede.'Ik bedoel maar, ze vind de andere leraren slecht,terwijl ze zelf de ergste leraar Verweer tegen de Zwarte kunsten is die we ooit hebben gehad! Toveren leer je niet alleen uit boeken.'

Hermelien wierp hem een hoogstens walgende blik toe, alsof ze boos was dat hij haar tirade had onderbroken, iets wat Ron niet door scheen te hebben. Op dit ogenblik stonden ze eindelijk stil, ergens midden in de leerlingenkamer, maar het was beter dan al lopend praten.

'Oké, de theorie leer je uit boeken,' kletst Ron gewoon door, 'Maar in de praktijk heb je toch je toverstaf nodig om te voorkomen dat je in het heetst van de strijd om zeep geholpen wordt.' Harry knikt.

'Theorie is ook erg belangrijk,' zegt Hermelien, die haar kans schoon ziet om zich weer in het gesprek te mengen.'Zonder theorie weet je bijvoorbeeld niet hoe je bepaalde zwiepen uitvoert die moeten zorgen voor een goed resultaat van je spreuk.' Harry en Ron kijken elkaar aan.

'Persoonlijk vind ik praktijkles veel nuttiger,' zegt Ron nijdig.'Alleen maar theorie is ook zo saai..'

'Als jij eens wat beter je best deed om op te letten tijdens de les, zou je het ook niet meer nodig hebben om andermans aantekeningen over te schrijven!' bijt Hermelien hem toe. Haar wangen waren (alweer) rood van woede en haar ogen glommen nijdig. Ze was echt helemaal uit haar doen, en Harry wist dat dit ruzie betekende. Zijn vermoeden werd meteen bevestigd toen Ron ook begon te schreeuwen.

'Waarom zou ik nu al niet mijn best doen om op te letten tijdens de les? Het is niet mijn schuld dat de lesstof zo moeilijk is!'

'Je DENKT dat het moeilijk is Ronald, maar dat is niet zo. Jij en Harry stellen het gewoon net zolang uit totdat ik jullie wel moet helpen!' brulde Hermelien terug,met nog roder wordende wangen. Harry zag hoe Ron's oren ook rood werden, een teken dat hij zich schaamde of niet op zijn gemak voelde, iets dat je niet zou denken als je hem zou horen..

'Dus je meent dat we dat exspres doen, om hulp te krijgen?' schreeuwt Ron heel hard terug,terwijl hij een paar stappen naar voren doet zodat hij dichter bij Hermelien komt.

Nog meer van hun klasgenoten kijken verdwaasd om of wijzen en Harry krijgt het nare gevoel alsof hij door de grond kan zakken. Ron en Hermelien trekken alle aandacht naar zich toe en nu ze toch vrij hebben, is dat niet prettig. Hij moet iets bedenken.

'Denken jullie dat die persoon in de schaduwenen Anderling was?' oppert hij luid, in een poging om zijn 2 beste vrienden te laten stoppen met bekvechten. Tot zijn grote opluchting (en verbazing) werkt het ook nog.

Hermelien vergeet de ruzie meteen,keert Ron de rug toe,en draait zich naar Harry, zodat ze hem aan kan kijken. De rode blos van kwaadheid verdwijnd van haar wangen en haar ogen begonnen spontaan te schitteren van opwinding. Ron,die een beetje verdwaasd was door het feit dat Hermelien hem zomaar ineens in de steek heeft gelaten in het midden van een discussie, staat nog steeds op dezelfde plek en staart koppig naar de plek waar Hermelien eerst stond.

'-Maar als het echt Anderling was,' praat Hermelien door, zodat Harry gedwongen wordt zijn blik los te scheuren van Ron om haar zogenaamd enthousaist aan te kijken.,

'- Waarom zou ze dan niet tevoorschijn komen? Ze is hoofd van Griffoendor! En bovendien vond ik dat haar stem ook helemaal niet normaal klonk! Het was een mannenstem, wie weet was het wel een spion!'

'Als het echt een spion was, hoe zou hij of zij dan binnen zijn gekomen?' zegt Harry ongeduldig.'Ik denk dat Omber wel voor extra beveiliging heeft gezorgd. Ze wil koste wat het kost haar baan behouden!' Hermelien trekt al snuifend haar neus op.

'De enige reden dat hier is, is om jou te bespieoneren Harry,' zegt ze geërgerd.'En dat alleen maar omdat het ministerie te laf is om te geloven dat Voldemort is teruggekeerd! He bah, Ron, stel je niet zo aan..'

Bij het horen van de naam 'Voldemort' had Ron een angstig piepgeluidje gemaakt, wat erg aan een muis deed denken. Het had grappig kunnen zijn, als het onderwerp niet zo serieus was geweest.

'En bovendien,' praat Hermelien gewoon door,'Wil het ministerie Harry en Perkamentus over laten komen als leugenaars'. Ze schenkt nog steeds geen aandacht aan Ron, die zich nu bij hen voegt. Over Hermeliens schouder heen ziet Harry dat de meeluisteraars geen aandacht meer voor hen hebben nu de ruzie over lijkt te zijn en hij moet zijn best doen om niet te zuchten van opluchting.

'We moeten erachter komen wie de mysterieuze man of vrouw was,', zegt Hermelien en Harry schrikt een beetje. Hij was helemaal niet meer met zijn gedachten bij Hermelien. Snel doet hij alsof hij goedkeurend knikt, maar nog geen seconde later vliegt het potretgat van de dikke Dame opeens open.

Aan de luide voetstappen te horen, is er iemand binnen de voetstappen zijn gestopt, draait Harry zich om, alleen maar om oog in oog te staan met niemand minder dan Proffesor Anderling. Ze ziet eruit alsof ze in grote panniek hierheen gerend gezicht staat bezorgd en is een beetje zweterig en haar bril staat scheef op haar neus. Voor een paar minuten kan iedereen alleen maar naar haar staren. Hermeliens gezicht staat ongelovig, terwijl Ron nieuwsgierig langs haar heen gluurt.

'Vilder wist me te melden dat het halve lokaal Verweer tegen de Zwarte kunsten is opgeblazen terwijl jullie les hadden,' zegt Profesor Anderling bezorgd, terwijl ze met een hand haar bril weer recht op haar neus zet. 'Is er niemand gewond?'

'Nee,want we waren op dat moment niet eens in het het lokaal,' zegt Ron verontwaardigd, voordat Hermelien haar mond open kan doen.'Omber kwam niet opdagen.' Hermelien kijkt Ron woedend aan, alsof ze geschokt is door zijn directheid.

'Dat kon ze ook helemaal niet,' zegt Proffesor Anderling en haar stem klinkt opeens ietsjes vrolijker. 'Een of andere grapjas dacht blijkbaar dat het een leuke grap zou zijn om haar naar een afgelegen bezemkast te lokken en haar daar op te sluiten. Vilder heeft haar gevonden toen hij een zwabber wou pakken om de gang naast het lokaal bezweringen op te ruimen. Een tweedejaars voelde zich niet zo goed.'

Harry, Ron en Hermelien kijken elkaar grijzend aan. Harry ziet het meteen al voor zich; Vilder die onwetend de deur van een bezemkast opent, zodat Omber recht in zijn armen valt, vergezeld door een verzameling zwabbers, bezems en potten schoonmaakmiddel. Hij moet zijn best doen om zijn lach in te houden en aan de uitgestreken gezichten van zijn vrienden te zien, hebben zij hetzelfde probleem.

Professor Anderling let echter helemaal niet op de drie vrienden. Haar ogen glijden over hun hoofden heen door de leerlingenkamer, zodat ze de 5e jaars bezorgd aan kan kijken.

'Wáár precies bevonden jullie je op het moment dat jullie lokaal werd opgeblazen?' vraagt ze, nu veel rustiger. Er klinkt een bezorgde ondertoon in door,die precies past bij haar al bezorgd kijkende gezicht.

'We waren in de gang aan het wachten op Omber,' zegt Daan Thomas eerlijk.'Maar we hebben geen knal gehoord; wat ons om de oren vloog leek meer op een soort stortvloed van vuil en stof die niet te ontwijken was.' Verscheidende mensen knikken instemmend, maar profesor Anderling trekt haar wenkbrauwen op.

'En die stortvloed van stof en vuil is de reden waarom jullie er zo uit zien?' vraagt ze, nu op een wat nijdiger toon,terwijl ze haar blik opnieuw door de leerlingen laat gaan en boos naar hun met stof en vuil bedekte kleren en gezichten kijkt, terwijl de leerlingen op hun beurt verbaasd lijken over het feit dat Anderling opeens van onderwerp veranderd.

'Als er niemand gewond is,' vervolgt Profesor Anderling koeltjes,'dan raad ik jullie aan om je te verkleden voordat jullie volgende les begint, wat over precies een half uur is. Het toeval wil dat jullie dan Transfiguratie hoop dat jullie er dan weer toonbaar uit jullie me nu willen excusseren, het schoolhoofd verwacht me.'

Na dat gezegd te hebben draait ze zich resoluut om en macheert met grote passen de leerlingenruimte van Griffoendor uit. Niemand durft iets te zeggen of te doen totdat het potretgat zich achter haar sluit. Het is te zien dat niemand zin heeft in strafwerk vanwege niet luisteren of slecht gedrag. Marcels' gezicht, dat al een beetje bleek is – en dan niet alleen door het stof – is zo mogelijk nog bleker geworden.

Pas als de voetstappen van Anderling zijn verdwenen, lijkt iedereen weer tot leven te komen; sommigen gaan meteen naar hun slaapzaal op zich 'op te frissen',waaronder natuurlijk Marcel Lubbermans,terwijl het anderen waarschijnlijk niet zo veel kan schelen omdat ze op hun dooie gemak in een paar van de versleten fauteuils gaan zitten, die zo dicht mogelijk bij naar de warme, knapperende haard schuiven en fluisterend een gesprek beginnen, met hun hoofden zo dicht mogelijk bij elkaar. Het onderwerp is niet moeilijk te raden en Harry vermoed dat de meesten popelen om de rest van de school te vertellen over wat hen is overkomen.

Opeens maakt hij noodgedwongen een sprongetje van schrik, omdat hij iets zacht en harigs langs zijn enkels voelt strijken. Zodra hij over de schrik heen is, kijkt Harry nijdig naar de grond wat dat rare harige ding is.

Meteen herkent hij de grote,gele ogen van Knikkebeen, de ruwharige kat van Hermelien. Blijkbaar heeft hij gehoord dat zijn bazin er is en is hij nu op zoek naar wat aandacht. Harry,die zich een beetje begint te schamen omdat hij zo geschrokken is van een kat,kijkt nijdig toe hoe Knikkebeen al miauwend naar Hermelien struint en met zijn kop langs haar onderbeen strijkt om haar aandacht te trekken. Het helpt wel, want Hermelien, - die in tegenstelling tot Harry geen sprongetje van schrik maakt als ze dit voelt – merkt hem op en bukt zich om hem op te tillen. Knikkebeen geeft haar een kopje,terwijl hij plagend naar Harry kijkt, net zoals hij 2 jaar terug in hun 3e jaar bij Ron heeft gedaan toen hij een spin had gevangen die hij voor hun neuzen op ging vreten.

'Nou, we weten in ieder geval zeker dat Anderling het niet was,' zegt Hermelien opgewonden, zodat Harry voor de 2e keer die dag ruw uit zijn gedachten gegooid wordt en zijn blik weer losscheurt van Knikkebeen.

'- Want anders had ze het wel verteld, ze houdt bijna nooit dingen achter.' Gaat Hermelien gewoon verder, terwijl Knikkebeen Harry nog steeds uitdagende blikken toewerpt vanaf zijn veilige plekje op haar arm,die hun doel niet bereiken.

Als Harry naar Ron kijkt, ziet hij dat die er ook niet helemaal met zijn gedachten bij is. Met glazige ogen staart hij uit het raam naar iets buiten wat hij waarschijnlijk als enige ziet. Harry weerstaat de neiging om hem een klap op zijn schouder te geven, wat hem absoluut wakker zou hebben gemaakt. Hij merkt dat Hemelien stil is gevallen en als hij haar weer aan kijkt, ziet hij een stel groene, zeer pissige ogen zich in de zijne boren.

'Ron heeft niet gehoord wat ik net gezegd heb hé?' zegt Hermelien verbazend zacht. Harry schudt loom zijn hoofd en kijkt nog een keer naar Ron. Pas nu ziet hij dat er ook een kleine halve glimlach om zijn mond speelt. Hermelien ziet dat blijkbaar ook, maar ze kijkt een beetje vreemd op van die aanblik.

'Wat mankeert hem opeens?' zegt ze, nog steeds op datzelfde zachtje toontje. Knikkebeen kijkt lui van Ron naar Harry en gaapt. Harry krijgt ineens het gevoel dat hij zin heeft om Knikkebeen eens een goede trap te geven; hij heeft nu zijn buik al vol van die arrogante blik die de kat telkens lijkt te gebruiken.

'Zullen we hem weer terug naar de aarde halen?' vraagt Hermelien, nu iets harder. Harry knikt, maar hij heeft een loom gevoel in zijn maag. Op de een of andere manier heeft hij het gevoel dat Ron niet meer dan hen weet over de grap, maar die rare lach geeft hem de kriebels. Hermelien zucht diep, en steekt één hand uit naar Ron's rechtschouder,klaar om hem van zijn roze wolk te gooien als plotseling een hels kabaal door de leerlingenkamer klinkt.

Ron schrikt zich een ongeluk en draait zich om, alleen maar om oog in oog te staan met een hevig geschrokken Hermelien,die haar arm haastig laat zakken in een poging te doen alsof er niets gebeurd is. Verdwaasd kijkt Ron van Harry naar Hermelien en brengt er met moeite uit:

'Wa-wat is er gebeurd? Ben ik in slaap gevallen? En wat was die knal?"

'Het leek inderdaad of je sliep,' zegt Hermelien gepikeerd. 'Heb je niet naar Anderling geluisterd Ron?'

'Is ze al weer weg dan?' is zijn korte antwoord, voordat hij zijn aandacht op de rest van de leerlingenkamer richt. Harry volgt zijn blik, maar op een aantal omgevallen stoelen na is er niets te zien. Verscheidende mensen kijken geschrokken op en Harry vraagt zich af of hij nog meer verrassingen verdragen kan.

'Die knal kwam niet uit deze ruimte,' zegt Hermelien.'Het kwam ergens anders vandaan.'

'Laten we het gaan uitzoeken!' zegt Ron enthousaïst. Hij wil al weg lopen,maar Hermelien laat Knikkebeen abrupt vallen en grijpt zijn arm. Knikkebeen blaast en schiet er meteen vandoor.

'We mogen de leerlingenkamer niet uit van Anderling!' zegt Hermelien.'Volgens haar was het niet veilig. Ben je dan niet eens bang geweest dat die schaduwfiguur een gevaarlijke insluiper zou kunnen zijn?'

'Nee,' zegt Ron schouderophalend.'Wees nou alsjeblieft niet zo'n drampot Hermelien. Ik weet dat jij diep van binnen net zo nieuwsgierig bent als ik.'

'Ik ben helemaal niet nieuwsgierig!' zegt Hermelien gepikeerd,maar Harry kan aan haar ogen zien dat dat niet waar is.

'Nu kan ik jullie vertellen waarom ik de hele tijd uit het raam staarde!' zegt Ron vrolijk.'Die schaduwfiguur is nog steeds in het zag hem naar buiten rennen waarna hij iets tevoorschijn toverde uit zijn toverstok. Het leek wel op een beetje op een bezem.'

'En je hebt ons niet gewaarschuwd?' roept Hermelien zo hard dat er een paar mensen naar hen kijkt haar vernietigend aan.

'Denk je dat ik daar op dat moment aan dacht?' zegt hij boos,'Het ging veel te snel!'

'Het is niet zijn schuld Hermelien,' zegt Harry sussend. 'Ron probeerde heel goed op hem te letten voor het geval hij iets verdachts deed en,-'

'Hij deed helemaal niets verdachts,' zegt Ron verontwaardigd, zodat hij Harry ruw onderbreekt in het midden van een zin.

'Hoewel niemand hem ooit op Zweinstein gezien heeft lijkt het alsof hij het kasteel op zijn duimpje kent en hij heeft zojuist - voordat ik wakker schrok door die klap – heeft hij het verwoestte lokaal gerepareerd!' Harry ziet tot zijn genoegen dat Hermelien's mond open valt van verbazing, maar Rons ogen stralen van trots.

'Eerst dacht ik dat hij iets slechts van plan was,' gaat hij verder, 'Want hij kwam heel kordaat het grasveld op lopen en zag er nogal nors uit, een beetje zoals ma loopt als ze over de rooie gaat. En man, dan kun je je maar beter bergen! Maar goed,ik wist dus niet wat ik ervan moest denken, maar toen haalde hij opeens een toverstok uit zijn zak,mompelde iets wat ik niet kon verstaan en toen sprong er een of andere straal uit die stok. Voor ik het wist was het lokaal weer hersteld en hij verdwenen.' Op dat moment snuift Hermelien luid, zodat Ron zich nogal geïrriteerd tot haar richt.

'Geloof je me niet of zo?' begint hij woedend, maar Hermelien schudt haar hoofd.

'Ik vind het gewoon heel raar dat die persoon zich zo gedraagt,' zegt ze bruusk.'Het is zeer verdacht. Misschien had profesor Anderling gelijk en is het een spion!'

Harry zucht hardop. Hermelien lijkt hoogstens te weigeren het idee aan te nemen dat die 'spion' van haar ook gewoon een goede man kan zijn,maar er is toch een lichte angsttoon in haar stem te horen.

Terwijl Ron woedend zijn reactie op Hermeliens' uitspraak geeft, kijkt Harry de leerlingenkamer rond. Hij wou dat zijn vrienden eens ophielden met dat eeuwige werkt hem meestal enorm op de zenuwen, maar hij weet dat het beter is om er niet op te reageren. In de tussentijd spoken er vele vragen door zijn hoofd. Wie is die persoon in de schaduwen? Waarom heeft hij hen geholpen? En nog belangrijker: HOE wist hij of zij sowiezo dat het lokaal zou ontploffen?

Weer staart hij even uit het raam; de zon is weer achter de wolken verdwenen en er valt een kleine schaduw over Hagrid's huisje. Hagrid zelf is in de tuin aan het werk, Muil de wolfshond houdt hem gezeldschap. Door de afstand is het niet te zien wat hij aan het doen is, maar Harry hoopt van harte dat het - Hagrid kennende - niet weer iets illigaals is.

Zonder de zon lijkt het weer veel slechter dan het eigenlijk is. De wolken zijn een rare combinatie van wit en grijs, maar toch nog steeds geen regenwolken.

Vanuit zijn ooghoeken ziet hij dat Marcel op hem af komt lopen en hij draait zich snel om.

'Hey Harry,' begroet Marcel hem vrolijk, ondanks dat zijn ronde gezicht angstig staat. 'Heb jij je nog niet omgekleed? Over 10 minuten hebben we weer les hoor.'

'Weet ik Marcel,' zegt Harry ongeduldig, maar die praat door:

'Vond jij die ontploffing niet ontzettend eng? Wij hadden in dat lokaal kunnen zitten! We hebben ontzettende mazzel gehad dat die schaduwman ons geholpen heeft. Ik vraag me alleen af wie het was, want we hebben geen gezicht gezien.'

'Het was vast geen leraar,' zegt Harry, 'Want anders had Anderling ons dat wel verteld. Nee, het was volgens mij iemand van buiten het kasteel.'

'Zeg dat niet!' piept Marcel, wiens gezicht lichtelijk betrekt. 'Voor hetzelfde geldt is het een spion of zo!'

'Als het een spion was geweest had hij ons vast aangevallen!' zegt Harry sussend. 'En dat heeft hij niet gedaan. Hij heeft ons leven gered en,-

**KIJK UIT!'  
**  
Zonder dat Marcel het door heeft, komt er een voorwerp uit de lucht vallen; recht op de twee af. Harry, die half en half in paniek raakt, reageert echter snel door Marcel hardhandig aan de kant te duwen en zelf achteraan te springen. Als hij niet onzacht op zijn buik op de grond valt, hoort hij hoe achter hem het vreemde voorwerp in duizend stukken uiteen knalt. Marcel maakt zachtje jammergeluidjes terwijl hij met grote ogen naar Harry kijkt, die overeind krabbelt en over zijn zere ledematen wrijft.

Het duurt echter even voordat Harry zich realiseerd dat het doodstil is geworden in de leerlingenkamer. Iedereen heeft hem horen schreeuwen en ze staren nu allemaal naar hem en Marcel, die langzaam bleek wordt.

'Harry!' Ron en Hermelien komen haastig op hem af rennen,met geschokte gezichten, en Ron helpt hem overeind,terwijl Hermelien zich over Marcel ontfermt.

'Man, je was bijna geplet!' zegt Ron diep onder de indruk, terwijl hij naar het gevallen object staart, dat nog steeds op dezelfde plek ligt.

'Wat was het eigenlijk?' vraagt Harry verwonderd. Hij blikt naar de plek waar hij en Marcel tot een paar seconden terug stonden te praten en ziet iets zwarts liggen. Het is uit elkaar gesplinterd, maar het is wel duidelijk dat het iets gevaarlijks was.

'Harry, iemand probeert ons om te brengen!' piept Marcel achter hem. Zijn stem klinkt snotterig, alsof hij ieder moment in tranen kan uitbarsten.

'Rustig maar Marcel,' probeert Hermelien hem te sussen, terwijl ze hem onhandig overeind trekt aan één arm. 'De leraren doen er vast alles aan om nog zo'n aanslag te voorkomen. Wees blij dat Harry zulke goede ogen heeft.'

Plotsklaps veranderd Marcel's gezicht en hij draait zich helemaal naar Harry, die glimlacht.

'Je hebt mijn leven gered!' zegt Marcel zachtjes. 'Je hebt me gered..'

'Daar zijn vrienden voor,' antwoord Harry, die een beetje rood wordt en Marcel's dankbare woorden wegwuift. Ron grinnikt zacht als Marcel met stralende ogen Harry's hand grijpt en hem hevig schudt.

'Ik sta bij je in het krijt Harry!' zegt hij schriel. 'Je bent me iets verschuldigd. 'De volgende keer red ik jouw leven!'

Hermelien en Ron trekken tegelijkertijd hun wenkbrauwen op bij die belofte en Harry moet toegeven dat hij ook zo zijn twijfels heeft. Marcel is nou niet bepaald de beste van de klas en bovendien ook nog vreselijk onhandig. De kans dat hij Harry's leven kan redden, is heel klein, maar Marcel kijkt zo hoopvol dat hij het niet hardop durft te zeggen.

'Oké Marcel, afgesproken,' zegt Harry met een glimlach, terwijl hij Marcel's hand terug schudt. 'Maar ga het niet overdrijven, zo'n kans doet zich niet zo heel vaak voor..'

'Maar als er nog meer van die aanslagen komen – en dat gaat zeker gebeuren - wel,' zegt Marcel enthousaist en zijn gezicht begint te glimmen.

'Ik dacht dat je dat eng vond?' vraagt Daan Thomas, die achter Ron opduikt met een bezorgde uitdrukking op zijn gezicht.

'Dat is wel zo, maar als ik zo mijn schuld bij Harry kan innen, vind ik het minder erg,' zegt Marcel dapper. 'En als jullie me nu willen excusseren, volgens mij kom ik te laat voor Gedaanteverwisselen.' Na dat gezegd te hebben, maakt hij resoluut rechtsomkeerd, pakt zijn tas van een stoel en klautert door het potretgat. Al snel is hij verdwenen, een groep stomverbaasde klasgenoten achterlatend..

**Wordt vervolgd...**

* * *

**A/N: Na een lange tijd van geen inspiratie, heb ik besloten te proberen (herhaling: PROBEREN) dit verhaal verder te schrijven. Verwacht er a.u.b niet teveel van...*zucht***

**Geupload op: **2 Juli 2009 (heropload nadat hij herschreven is)  
**Woorden: **3,966

**Reviews zijn welkom!**


	5. Hoofdstuk 4: Marcel's ontdekking

****

**A/N: Yep, tweede keer dat ik dit hoofdstuk upload, maar de vorige keer ging het, eh, een beetje mis. Kwam waarschijnlijk door de laptop waarop ik het getypt had *rolt met ogen*  
****  
Bedankjes: Undisclosed Confessions, Pixie Musa,MissBlack-Snape**

Waarschuwing: Dit verhaal is behoorlijk AU (voor degenen die niet begrijpen wat dat is, dat betekend Alternatief Universum) wat betekend dat sommige personages een tikje OOC kunnen zijn. Ik probeer trouw te blijven aan de boeken, maar ja, dit is mijn verhaal...

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is niet van mij, of ik zou J.K Rowling moeten heten... Het plot en de 'schaduwfiguur' zijn wel van mij :-)**

**

* * *

**

**Harry Potter en de Schaduw  
**

Hoofdstuk 4: Marcel's ontdekking

Hij wist dat hij het gezegd had, maar een deel van hem begreep niet waarom hij het had gezegd. Het was alsof hij uit zijn eigen lichaam was gestapt en alsof een andere Marcel - een Marcel waarvan hij het bestaan niet wist - zijn lichaam overgenomen had.

Het feit dat zijn oren nog nasuisden van de oorverdovende stilte die hij had achtergelaten toen hij de deur van de leerlingenkamer van Griffoendor achter zich had dichtgetrokken, maakt het nog moeilijker om tot een conclusie te komen, net als het feit dat zijn brein nog niet helemaal door had wat voor een belofte hij net had gedaan - in het bijzijn van een boel getuigen nog wel.

Een deel van hem kon ook nog niet geloven dat Harry hem gered had. Dat leek hij vaak te doen: mensen redden. Bijna net zo vaak als op avontuur gaan met Ron en Hermelien.

Heel soms was hij wel eens stiekem een beetje jaloers op hen geweest, maar Marcel wist dondersgoed dat Ron en Hermelien Harry's beste vrienden waren en dat de kans dat hij eens mee zou mogen op avontuur heel erg klein was. De laatste keer dat hij mee geweest was (min of meer) waren ze bij die 'Pluisje' beland, een gigantische hond met drie vernijdige koppen die zijn naam zeker geen eer aan deden. Ze waren op een haar na ontsnapt, maar Marcel had nog weken nachtmerries gehad.

Hij zuchtte en wou net de derde tree naar beneden betreden toen de trap begon te bewegen onder zijn voeten. Als in een reflex draaide hij zich om, maar net toen hij naar het platform wou springen maakte de trap zich los van het platform en begon zich naar rechts te bewegen, op weg naar een ander platform.

Marcel kon niets anders doen dan blijven staan en wachten tot de trap zich had verplaatst, maar dat hield hem niet tegen om te klagen.

'Oh kom op! Niet nu!' jammerde hij bijna. 'Ik moet naar de les!'

Er kwam geen antwoord (dat was niet meer dan logisch en Marcel was oud en wijs genoeg om te begrijpen dat trappen niet konden praten) maar Marcel durfde te zweren dat hij een paar schilderijen die aan de muur hingen die hij passeerde, zachtjes hoorde grinniken en fluisteren.

Hij onderdrukte de aandrang om iets terug te snauwen en leunde in plaats daarvan over de trapleuning terwijl hij wachtte tot de trap een ander platform gevonden had.

Hij durfde te zweren dat de trappen van Zweinstein iets tegen hem hadden, want ze schenen het leuk te vinden om prompt van plek te veranderen als hij in z'n eentje op de trap stond, vooral op momenten dat hij haast had. Toen hij het probleem aan Ron had willen uitleggen, had die hem afgewimpeld met een sarcastisch 'Je weet toch dat trappen geen hersenen hebben hé?'.

'Als ze die wel hadden gehad, hadden ze jou allang een keer laten laten vallen,' had Fred, die naast Ron had gezeten en het hele gesprek gehoord had, gegrapt voordat Marcel de kans kreeg om iets te zeggen. 'Want dan waren zelfs zij slim genoeg om te begrijpen dat je dat hard nodig hebt om die klomp vlees in je hoofd een keer echt goed te laten werken!'

Ron had gereageerd door zijn aardappelpuree naar Fred's hoofd te gooien, en het voedselgevecht dat volgde had Marcel niet durven onderbreken; hij schaamde zich zo dat hij echt had gedacht dat de trappen van Zweinstein leefden dat hij niet meer naar de anderen de rest van de maaltijd niet meer aan had durven kijken.

Maar nu hij hier stond en toekeek hoe onder hem leerlingen over de trappen zwermden met honderden tegelijk, op weg naar hun volgende les, kon hij niet anders dan denken dat hij misschien, heel misschien toch wel een beetje gelijk had. Hoe groot was de kans dat deze stomme trap begrepen had dat hij haast had en expres dit moment had uitgekozen om te veranderen?

Hij wist dan ook niet hoe snel hij van de trap moest stappen toen deze uiteindelijk tot stilstand kwam en zich met een klik vastmaakte aan het platform. Het maakte ook niets uit; het belangrijkste was dat hij zo snel mogelijk uitvond waar hij was en hoe hij bij het lokaal van Professor Anderling kwam, want de lerares was absoluut niet het soort persoon waar je bij graag te laat wou komen.

Waar hij niet op gerekend had, was dat het platform waar hij op terecht zou komen behoorde bij een gang die zo pikdonker was dat was alsof je in een diepe put keek. Hij leek op iedere andere Zweinstein gang, maar die gangen waren normaal gesproken verlicht door toortsen of hadden in het uiterste geval in ieder geval ramen zodat er nog wat zonlicht naar binnen kon schijnen. Deze gang had geen van beiden. Voor zover Marcel kon zien had hij zelfs geen vloerbedekking.

Met trillende benen hield hij halt vlak voor de ingang van de gang en blikte over z'n schouder naar de trap die hij net had verlaten. Het zag er niet naar uit dat hij gauw weer zou veranderen en hij had geen tijd om te wachten tot dat zou gebeuren. Als zijn horloge op tijd stond, had hij nog een kwartier om bij het juiste lokaal te komen..

Een deel van hem wou aan zichzelf bewijzen dat hij niet bang was om in z'n eentje door een slecht verlichte, onbekende gang te wandelen, maar een ander deel van hem schreeuwde tegen hem dat de kans dat de 'Schaduwfiguur' ,zoals zijn mede 5ejaars hem hadden gedoopt, zich gemakkelijk in deze gang zou kunnen verbergen en dat hij bij lange na niet slim en vaardig genoeg was om hem in z'n eentje aan te kunnen met alleen een toverstaf.

Zijn toverstaf!

Meteen stak hij zijn hand in de zak van z'n mantel en vistte zijn toverstok eruit.

_'Lumos'_

Tot zijn eigen verbazing begon er meteen een lichtje te branden aan de punt van z'n staf en hij grijnsde.

De SVP verrichtte echt wonderen. Het maakte niet uit hoe vaak Marcel tegen Harry zei dat hij een topleraar was, de 'Jongen die bleef Leven' bleef het toppunt van bescheidenheid. Nou ja, tenzij het om complimentjes van Cho Chang ging.. Als Harry dacht dat niemand had gezien hoe zijn gezicht rood werd iedere keer als Cho tegen hem praatte, dan had het het mooi mis. Marcel had ook gemerkt dat Harry er een gewoonte van had gemaakt om elke les 2 keer langs Cho's groepje te lopen, gewoon om bij haar te zijn.

Nog steeds grijnzend bij de herrinering aan Harry's 'ik doe alsof ik relaxed ben, maar van binnen juich ik' gezicht, strekte hij zijn trillende arm en liet het licht van zijn toverstok door de gang schijnen. Het was precies wat hij ervan had gedacht. De vloer bevatte inderdaad geen vloerbedekking en de muren waren angstaanjagend kaal - er was geen schilderij of raam te bekennen. Ondanks het feit dat er nu licht was, bevonden grote delen van het verlichtte stuk gang zich in de schaduwen.

Marcel kon een kleine jammer niet onderdrukken toen hij al zijn moed bij elkaar schraapte en de gang inliep; zijn voetstappen galmden door de lege ruimte en leken van de muren af te stuiteren. De hand waarmee hij zijn toverstok vasthield, trilde, maar hij bleef lopen, vastbesloten om aan de twee 'delen' van hem te bewijzen dat hij geen bange schijterd was.

'Er is niets om bang voor te zijn,' hield hij zichzelf voor. 'Pluisje is allang niet meer in het kasteel. Ik ben gewoon in een gang die ik nog nooit eerder gezien heb, en die gaat me terugleiden naar een plek die ik wel ken zodat ik op tijd in de les kom. Denk aan wat Harry en Hermelien altijd zeggen; ik hoef alleen maar in mezelf te geloven. Ik hoef alleen-'

Op dat moment viel het licht van zijn toverstok op een object dat alle kalmerende gedachten uit zijn hoofd deed vervliegen; er stond iemand aan het einde van de gang..iemand die daar zeker weten niet hoorde te zijn.

Abrupt verstijfden al zijn ledematen en gingen zijn nekhaartjes overeind staan toen zijn ogen over de donkere kleding van de vreemdeling gleden. Het leek wel alsof hij iets in zijn handen had, maar Marcel kon niet zien wat het was en op dit moment kon het hem niets schelen ook. De mysterieuze vreemdeling had hem nog niet gezien - wat vreemd was, aangezien Marcel er zeker van was dat zijn voetstappen door de hele gang echöden - en ging gewoon door met waar hij dan ook mee bezig was.

Marcel keek hoe het figuur zich een, twee keer bukte om nog meer objecten op te pakken en te bekijken. Uiteindelijk scheen hij tevreden te zijn met wat hij had gevonden, want er steeg een stem op uit de schaduwen; een stem die Marcel niet kende, maar die hem spontaan kippenvel gaf.

'Ha, als dit ze niet de mond snoert, dan weet ik niet wat wel,' Een bulderende lach volgde. Marcel spitste z'n oren om te luisteren om de stem die hij hoorde toebehoorde aan de 'Schaduwfiguur' maar door de echo's kon hij hem niet goed plaatsen. Het was zeker te weten een man die praatte..Geen enkele vrouw die hij kende had zo'n lage, bromvliegachtige stem, behalve z'n oma misschien als ze kwaad was. Hoewel zij niet om het andere woord ademhaalde...

Marcel's hart bonkte in z'n keel toen hij zich realiseerde dat deze 'man' wel eens degene zou kunnen zijn die achter hun ontplofte Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten lokaal zat en hij besefte zich maar al te goed dat dat betekende dat hij gevangen zat in één gang met een potentiele moordenaar en geen kant opkon. Als hij een stap zette, zou dat net zo erg weergalmen als de lach van die gek en dan zou hij weten dat hij er was...

'Oh man, waarom heb ik dat?' dacht hij panisch terwijl hij wanhopig zocht naar een manier om weg te komen zonder zichzelf te verraden, maar er kwam niets naar boven.

Hij dwong zichzelf om zo stil mogelijk te staan, ook al trilden zijn knieën nu zo erg dat hij zeker wist dat hij ieder moment onderuit kon gaan, was zijn ademhaling zo onregelmatig dat hij ieder moment flauw kon vallen en voelde hij een kleine waterval aan zweet langs zijn gezicht druipen. Zijn oogleden trilden net zo erg toen hij zijn ogen dichtkneep en wenste dat het voorbij was.

_'Ga weg. Ga weg. Ga weg. Ga weg. Ga weg. Ga weg. Ga weg. Ga weg. Ga weg. Ga weg. Ga weg. Ga weg. Ga weg. Ga weg. Ga weg. Ga weg. Ga weg. Ga weg. Ga weg. Ga weg. Ga weg. Ga weg. Ga weg. Ga weg. Ga weg. Ga weg. Ga weg. Ga weg,'_

Hij wachtte en wachtte, zijn ogen nog steeds dicht, maar het werd niet stil. In plaats daarvan klonken er geluiden alsof de man iets aan het verplaatsen was.

De tijd tikte weg..totdat Marcel het gevoel had dat hij al minstens een uur in het donker stond te bidden om verlossing die maar niet kwam. De man was nog steeds bezig en ook nog steeds aan het lachen.

Marcel kon niet horen wat hij mompelde en het interesseerde hem ook niet meer zoveel. Het kon hem zelfs niets meer schelen dat hij te laat was voor de les. Al waar hij nog om gaf, was dat hij niet veel langer meer in een gang hoefde te staan als een crimineel die hem ieder moment kon vinden...Hij hoefde alleen maar op te kijken...

'Waar heb ik dat ding nou ook al weer gelaten? Gatverdamme, ik had m'n stok ook niet thuis moeten laten liggen. Nu zie ik geen zak- BAM! -

Marcel maakte onwillekeurig een sprongetje van schrik en opende met bonzend hart zijn ogen om te zien wat er gebeurt was.

Wat hij zag was tegelijkertijd hilarisch en verontrustend. De onbekende man was, in zijn gedesorienteerde staat tegen de dichtsbijzijnde muur opgelopen en was net bezig zijn rechterarm weer aan zijn lichaam te bevestigen, luid binnenmonds vloekend. Met vingers van zijn losse arm wreef hij over de pijnlijke plek op z'n hoofd.

'Stomme muren..Je zou toch denken een school als Zweinstein wel genoeg gouden galjoenen heeft om toortsen te plaatsen in al zijn gangen,' mopperde de man en met een luide plop bevestigde hij zijn arm weer aan zijn romp.

Marcel onderdrukte de neiging om te kokhalzen en deed onder dekking van het geluid dat het getier van de man veroorzaakte een paar snelle passen achteruit. Zijn hart bonkte nu zo hard dat Marcel dacht dat hij ieder moment kon exploderen.

'Als ik niet beter zou weten, zou ik bijna denken dat de school al het geld voor toortsen op heeft gemaakt aan flessen shampoo voor haar Toverdranken leraar. God weet hoezeer hij het nodig heeft. Eens kijken, heb ik alles nou?' Gestommel.

Marcel deed zijn ogen op en weer dicht en dwong zichzelf om rustig te ademen. De man voor hem raapte zijn gevallen spullen weer bij elkaar, nog steeds woorden mompelend die een normaal mens waarschijnlijk niet eens zou kennen. Toen hij al zijn spullen bij elkaar had, stond hij weer op en draaide zijn hoofd in Marcel's richting, die onmiddelijk weer verstijfde.

'Oh nee,'

Marcel voelde hoe hij door z'n benen zakte en voor hij het doorhad, zat hij op z'n knieën. De kou van de stenen onder z'n benen trok dwars door z'n broek en hij voelde hoe z'n tanden begonnen te klapperen.

De man voor hem had hem gezien. Hij keek recht naar hem. Hij kwam naar hem toe...Wanhopig zocht hij zijn brein af naar een goed excuus voor zijn aanwezigheid terwijl de man steeds meer dichterbij kwam...Hij was nog maar een halve meter van hem verwijderd...nog geen eens een kwart meter...

Maar zo snel als de man naar hem toe was gelopen, zo snel...was hij recht langs hem heen gelopen, richting de uitgang.

Marcel voelde hoe z'n schouders opgelucht naar beneden zakten, maar tegelijkertijd draaide hij zich half om en keek ongelovig toe hoe de man doodleuk de gang uitstapte en op de trap stapte die dat moment uitkoos om te veranderen.

Pas nu zag hij dat de vreemdeling gekleed was in een grote zwarte mantel met kap die hij over zijn hoofd trok voor Marcel zijn gezicht kon zien. De spullen die hij had verzameld waren opgeborgen in een grote, vormeloze Dreuzelrugzak die hij met veel moeite over zijn schouders hijstte. Marcel keek toe hoe hij uit het zicht verdween en luisterde naar zijn eigen, heftig kloppende hart.

Wat was er net gebeurd? Was hij getuige geweest van de voorbereiding van een nieuwe aanslag? Had hij er iets aan kunnen doen? En waarom had de man hem niet zien staan, zelfs al stond hij recht voor hem, met een verlichtte toverstaf nog wel, in een volkomen duistere gang.

Marcel's hoofd duizelde met vragen waar hij geen antwoord op had toen hij trillend overeind kwam. Zijn benen trilden nog steeds, zijn handen waren klam en hij voelde zich vies, alsof hij net op de grond had gelegen in plaats van alleen maar gezeten. Er was een ding wat hij wel zeker wist: hij moest hier weg. Zo snel mogelijk.

Maar net toen hij zich klaar maakte om het op een lopen te zetten - richting de trap, want hij waagde het niet meer om verder de gang in te lopen, zag hij vanuit zijn ooghoek een schaduw die interessant leek. Zijn hersenen schreeuwden tegen hem om niet dom te doen en te maken dat hij hier wegkwam, maar hij draaide zich om en liet het licht van zijn toverstok over de vreemde schaduw glijden. Hij wist niet waarom; iets aan het voorwerp had zijn aandacht getrokken en hij moest weten wat het was, ook al schreeuwde zijn gezond verstand moord en brand.

1 minuut later begreep hij waarom. Het licht van zijn toverstok gleed heel langzaam over een langwerpig voorwerp dat Marcel meteen herkende. Het was een lange, dunne, bleke arm met één enkele wijzende vinger. Dezelfde vinger die de vijfdejaars die ochtend uit de schaduwen hadden zien verschijnen...

****

**Wordt vervolgd...

* * *

**

**Geupload op: 30 Augustus 2010  
****Woorden: 2,915**


End file.
